Nothing but the truth
by Moonshine5
Summary: Eine Geschichte aus meinem Leben. Wie ich von Jonathans letzter Tat erfuhr....


Mein besonderer Dank richtet sich an Julia, Mandy, Max, Hannes, Tobi, Linda, Myreen, Franzi, Nicole, Peggy, Elli, Tatjana, Waldi, Boris, Georg, Richard, JJ, Roger, Martin, Sebastian, Pavel V., Pavel W., Petr M., Petr S., Petr H., Jan, André, Robert, Torsten, Norbert, Luigi, Thomas, Mike und an alle die ich noch vergessen habe. Wenn man Freunde wie euch hat kann man auch die schlechten Phasen des Lebens überstehen. Danke das ihr mir in letzten Zeit alle so geholfen habt sei es durch Gespräche oder Taten. Danke für all eure Unterstützung. Ihr liegt mir sehr am Herzen, aber das wisst ihr ja ganz genau. Ich hab euch lieb. Irgendwann werde ich mich bei euch allen dafür revanchieren. ( Vielen Dank auch an alle Fans von Jonathan die durch Fanfictions, Gedichte, Webseiten oder andere Dinge Jon am Leben halten.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Nothing but the truth  
  
Vergnügt setzte Tina sich an den PC. Heute war der 24. November und seit ein paar Tagen war sie nicht mehr im Internet gewesen. Als die Verbindung stand sah Tina als erstes nach ihren E-Mails. Eine Mail von Kiddo war dabei. Als sie den Betreff 'Traurige Jonathan Brandis Nachricht von Kiddo' las dachte sie sich nichts weiter dabei. Vielleicht würde er nie mehr Filme drehen, aber das war nicht so schlimm. Nicht so schlimm wie die Wahrheit.  
  
Tinas Blick fiel auf die E-Mail von ihrer Internet- Freundin Tatjana. Der Betreff ihrer E-Mail hieß: „Jonathan Brandis". Dies machte Tina stutzig. *2 Mails über Jon?* Der nächste Gedanke der Tina kam war nicht sehr erfreulich. Ihr ging nur noch eine Bitte oder ein Flehen durch den Kopf. *Bitte lass ihn nicht tot sein. Bitte lass ihn nicht tot sein.*  
  
Als sie die Mail von Kiddo öffnete stockte ihr Atem. *Wieso muss ich so ein verdammtes Talent dafür haben Sachen zu erraten bevor sie passieren?* Sie hatte genau richtig gedacht. Es passierte ab und zu das sie etwas schon erahnte bevor es geschah. Doch sie hatte so sehr gehofft sich dieses Mal zu täuschen, aber das tat sie nicht.  
  
Tina warf einen Blick auf ihre Eltern die auch im Raum saßen. Doch ohne dann weiter auf sie zu achten sah sie zurück auf den Bildschirm und wendete sich wieder Kiddos Mail zu. Die ersten Tränen fanden ihren Weg aus ihren Augen und liefen schamlos die Wange hinunter. Nachdem sie auch die Mail von Tatjana gelesen hatte, die auch von Jons Tod handelte wollte Tina noch etwas im Internet stöbern. Doch drang die ermahnende Stimme ihrer Mutter an Tinas Ohr. Ihre Mutter wollte das sie das Internet verlässt. In der Hoffnung noch länger am PC bleiben zu dürfen erzählte sie ihrer Mutter von Jonathans Tod. Doch das war dieser total egal.  
  
„Du kanntest ihn doch nicht persönlich. Da ist das doch nicht so schlimm." bekam Tina von ihrer Mutter zu hören.  
  
Erschrocken über die Aussage ihrer Mutter machte Tina dann den PC aus und setzte sich in ihr Zimmer. *Mein Lieblingsschauspieler ist tot und ihr ist es total egal.* dachte Tina über ihre Mutter.  
  
In einem Schrank fand Tina dann ein Album mit Zeitungsausschnitten von ihrem Lieblingsschauspieler. Vorsichtig öffnete sie es. Ihr Blick wurde durch einen Tränenschleier getrübt. Und nach dem sie mindestens eine Stunde immer wieder auf Poster von Jonathan Brandis gestarrt hatte entschloss sie sich ins Bett zu gehen. Schließlich musste sie morgen wieder in die Berufsschule.  
  
Doch im Bett schaffte sie es nicht einzuschlafen. Noch immer liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht und das einzige was in ihrem Kopf herumschwebte war die Frage nach dem Warum.  
  
************************************************  
  
Der Wecker klingelte. Mühsam stand Tina auf. Es schien wie ein normaler Morgen bis die Erinnerung wieder einsetzte und sie an den gestrigen Abend dachte. Sofort ging ihre Laune in den Keller. Sie schaltete den Wecker aus und quälte sich dann aus dem Bett.  
  
***********************************************  
  
In der Schule angekommen ging Tina gleich zur Sporthalle. Jetzt 2 Stunden Sport und Tina's Laune hatte ihren absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht. Diesmal stand Basketball auf dem Plan. Tina hatte Glück genau wie in der Woche zuvor wurde nur das werfen auf den Korb geübt. Doch im Gegensatz zu letzter Woche wo Tina oft den Korb traf, traf sie ihn diesmal gar nicht. Öfter schlug sie den Ball wütend zu Boden. *Du kannst nicht tot sein. Du kannst nicht tot sein.* Franzi eine Freundin aus Tinas Klasse sah das Tina nicht gerade glücklich war und ging zu ihr rüber.  
  
„Was ist denn mit los mit dir?"  
  
„Ich hab schlechte Laune."  
  
„Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
„Das zeig ich dir nach Sport. Ich kann das nicht sagen."  
  
Franzi respektierte es meinte aber dennoch: „Du kannst uns alles sagen. Wir haben dich doch lieb."  
  
Tina brachte ein gequältes Lächeln hervor.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Gerade nahm Tina auf ihrem Stuhl platz als Franzi die neben ihr saß sich zu ihr umdrehte.  
  
„Also was ist nun los?"  
  
„Warte ich zeig es dir."Tina wühlte in ihrer Tasche und holte einen Artikel über Jon's Tot hervor denn sie am Abend zuvor aus einer Zeitung ausgeschnitten hatte, dann reichte sie diesen Franzi.  
  
„Hier lies das."  
  
Nach dem Franzi den Artikel gelesen hatte redeten die beiden noch ein Weile über Jon's Tod. Doch für den Rest des Tages lies Franzi Tina in Ruhe, was diese auch sehr begrüßte, denn sie hatte nicht die Nerven ständig darüber zu sprechen.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Seit einem halben Jahr erst hatte sie sich wieder intensiv mit Jon beschäftigt. Früher als sie noch jünger war hatte sie schon einige SeaQuest – Folgen gesehen. Und sie hatten ihr gefallen. Am meisten hatte sie von Anfang an das junge Computergenie Lucas Wolenczak begeistert. Und als sie dann ein Bild von ihm in der Zeitung sah schnitt sie es sich aus und tat es in ihre Brieftasche. Viele fanden das blöd, aber ihr gefiel es. Irgendwann nahm sie das Bild heraus und vergaß es dann.  
  
Nach langer Zeit sah sie im Fernsehen, dass SeaQuest bald wieder kommen sollte. Das erweckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie erinnerte sich an die Serie, aber an viele Folgen nur wage und an die meisten gar nicht mehr.  
  
Sofort setzte sie sich ans Internet. Sie wollte wieder mehr über den Jungen erfahren, den sie schon so früh in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte und dessen Name noch bis heute unvergessen in ihrem Kopf war.  
  
Sehr schnell erflammte wieder ihr Interesse an Jonathan Brandis. Sie kaufte Filme, Zeitungsausschnitte und er gefiel und faszinierte sie mehr und mehr.  
  
Dummerweise ist eine ihrer Schwächen gerade die, dass sie sich schnell in etwas reinsteigert, was dazu führte das sie Jon so ins Herz geschlossen hatte als wenn er schon ewig ihr Lieblingsschauspieler wäre.  
  
Jedes Video das kam musste sie sofort anschauen. Und oft kam sie nach der Arbeit nachhause, legte ein Video ein und kuckte den selben Film wie all die Tage zuvor. Und nie passierte es das sie seine Filme satt hatte.  
  
An Wochenenden kam es vor das sie denn selben Film 2 mal hintereinander sah. Oft ging es ihr auch einfach besser wenn sie einen Film mit Jonathan sah.  
  
************************************************  
  
Irgendwann kurz nach dem Tina Jon „wiederentdeckt"hatte war sie gezwungen ihr Zimmer aufzuräumen. Und als sie dann einen Haufen Krimskrams auseinander nahm entdeckte sie etwas von dem sie glaubte es längst verloren zu haben.  
  
Das Bild von Jon was sie früher in ihrer Brieftasche trug. Sie war total happy darüber und legte es an einen sicheren Platz.  
  
Mehr und mehr kamen bei ihr Zeitungsausschnitte an die sie im Internet ersteigert hatte. Als sie viele Artikel zusammen hatte entschloss sie sich diese in einen Ordner abzuheften. In diesen kam dann auch das wiedergefundene Bild von Jon.  
  
Und als Jonathans Beliebtheit bei Tina ihren vorzeitigen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte starb er.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Sie dachte jeden Tag an Jon. Aber am schlimmsten war es abends wenn sie im Bett lag. Oft blieb sie lange wach und konnte nicht schlafen. Und oft kullerten ihr Tränen übers Gesicht. Und dann dieses „Warum"das Tag für Tag in ihrem Kopf kreiste.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Die nächsten Tage saß Tina meist teilnahmslos im Unterricht und das einzige was sie tat war hoffen. Sie hoffte das sich irgendjemand geirrt hatte. Sie hoffte das es nur ein Scherz war. Sie hoffte das sie im Fernseher sehen oder in der Zeitung lesen würde das es ein Irrtum war. Das Jon noch lebte.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Als Tina grad wieder im Unterricht saß fiel er wieder etwas ein, was vor einer ganzen Weile passiert war. Es war jetzt ungefähr 2 Monate her. Ein Freund von Tina (Tobi) hatte wie schon so oft für sie und ein paar Freunde einen Videoabend arrangiert. Es wurden Horrorfilme gekuckt was bei solchen Videoabend eigentlich immer passiert. Diesmal sahen sie „The Ring". Alle waren sehr beeindruckt von dem Film und einige haben sogar Angst bekommen. Doch Tina wie schon so oft nicht. Wahrscheinlich war sie durch die vielen Horrorfilme die sie sonst so sah (sie lies eigentlich nie eine Gelegenheit aus einen dieser Filme zu sehen) schon abgehärtet. Deshalb meinte sie locker: „Also ich fand den nicht so schlimm. Ich weiß gar nicht was ihr habt. Mich hat der Film nicht erschreckt."  
  
„Da müssen wir uns für dich was anderes einfallen lassen damit du mal Angst bekommst."witzelte Tobi.  
  
„Ich glaube wir drehen einfach einen Film in dem Tina ihr Lieblingsschauspieler...."Tobi drehte sich zu Tina.  
  
„Wie hieß er noch gleich? Jonathan Brandis, oder?"  
  
Tina nickte.  
  
„Wir drehen einen Film in dem ihr Lieblingsschauspieler stirbt, damit sie mal Angst bekommt."  
  
Mit einem verschwörerischen Blick auf Tina sagte Tobi noch: „Wir lassen uns da schon was einfallen."  
  
Doch Tina konnte darüber nur lachen.  
  
Jetzt wo sie sich an all das erinnern konnte wurde ihr ganz schlecht. Fast wie eine Vorrausage wirkte es.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Als Tina am selben Tag noch Tobi traf erzählte sie ihm davon. Und fragte ihn ob er sich daran erinnern konnte was er gesagt hatte. Er nickte nur, aber sagte nichts weiter dazu. Das einzige was er noch sagte war das es ihm leid tat was mit Jon passiert war.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Oft hatte Jon ihr geholfen wenn sie traurig war. Sie sah eins seiner Videos und schon ging es ihr besser. Und als sie glaubte den absoluten Tiefpunkt erreicht zu haben und meinte niemand könnte ihr Laune wieder heben waren es seine Filme die ihr halfen.  
  
Jon hatte sie schon sehr früh beeinflusst. Schon nach den ersten SeaQuest – Folgen die sie sah wollte sie so schnell auf dem Computer sein wie Lucas. Deshalb machte sie einen 10 – Finger Schreibkurs.  
  
Früher schrieb sie nur Gedichte, doch als sie zum ersten Mal eine Geschichte schreiben wollte war es über ihn.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Auch nach Wochen konnte sie all diese Gedanken die sich um Jon drehten nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf bekommen. Auf anraten ihrer Freundin Franzi versuchte sie alle Gedanken aufzuschreiben um diese aus ihrem Kopf zu bekommen. Daraus entstanden dann Dinge wie diese:  
  
Aus dem Leben gerissen stürze ich in den tiefen Abgrund. Dunkelheit Dunkelheit um mich herum. Dunkelheit unter meinen Füßen. Ich sehe einen Fels halt mich dran fest fühl mich gerettet. Der Fels bricht ab ich falle tiefer und tiefer. Wieder ein Fels denn ich sehe wieder halte ich mich fest. Mit letzter Kraft klammere sich meine Hand daran. Jede Sekunde macht Angst Angst das der Fels bricht und ich weiter falle. Jede Sekunde der Wunsch zufallen und alles ist vorbei. Endlich vorbei. Jede Sekunde die Angst einen Fels zum festhalten zu finden. Jede Sekunde Angst. Jede Sekunde Hoffnung. Vielleicht kommt Hilfe vielleicht fall ich bald nicht mehr. Vielleicht wird alles gut vielleicht.... Jede Sekunde Angst. Jede Sekunde Hoffnung.  
  
*******************************  
  
Hoffnung.... für viele bringt sie Glück. Für manche ist es einfach nur ein Wort. Für mich ist Hoffnung Schmerz. Wer je hoffen musste das jemand lebt, der weiß, dass Hoffnung auch Schmerz sein kann. Viele sind froh das sie Hoffnung haben. Ich wünschte sie wäre weg. Die Hoffnung treibt mir Tränen in die Augen, versetzt meinem Herzen einen Stich. Hoffnung lässt Leute kämpfen. Mich wirft sie zu Boden hält mich fest, lässt mich nicht aufstehen. Wenn die Hoffnung stirbt verzweifeln die Menschen, doch wenn meine Hoffnung stirbt bin ich frei. Kein bangen, keine Enttäuschung einfach ein Ende. Doch sie will nicht gehen hat sich in mein Herz gebohrt. Und wenn viele sagen die Hoffnung ist schon lang verloren lässt sie mich nicht los. Hoffnung.... ich wünschte ich hörte dies Wort nie, doch jetzt wo ich es kenn kann ich's nicht mehr ignorieren. Hoffnung.... ist überall. Doch das Zentrum aller Hoffnung so scheint es mir ist in meinem Herzen.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Langsam bist du durch die Hintertür geschlichen.  
  
Langsam hast du sie geschlossen. Bevor wir merkten das du bist davon geschlichen Hattest du ein Riegel vor die Tür geschoben. Alle Chance sie aufzukriegen, dich zu packen und heraus zu ziehen waren vorbei. Ich möchte gern einen Hammer, eine Säge oder nur viel Kraft um die Tür aufzubrechen. Doch wenn sie das nächste Mal sich für uns öffnet gehen wir hindurch. Und bevor wir es merken geht sie zu und ein Riegel schiebt sich vor. Wir sind gefangen, doch all das ist egal, denn du bist da.  
  
************************************************  
  
Eines Tages war Tina wieder mal im Internet und sah das ein Reporterteam es geschafft hatte ein Interview mit Jonathan's Mutter zu machen. Sofort fing Tina an dieses zu lesen. Und zum ersten Mal seit Jons Tod glaubte Tina das jetzt alle Hoffnung verloren war. Nun war es eindeutig Jon war tot.  
  
Auf der einen Seite froh jetzt nicht mehr hoffen zu müssen, auf der anderen Seite traurig, weil jetzt alles, wirklich alles vorbei war las Tina weiter.  
  
Nachdem sie den Artikel gelesen hatte kehrte ihre Hoffnung doch zurück, denn was sie da las konnte sie nicht glauben.  
  
Seine eigene Mutter meinte nur, dass sein Selbstmord eine schlimme Tat war nicht mehr. Ihr Sohn war tot und sie reagierte so.  
  
Jetzt wollte Tina nicht mehr glauben das alles verloren war. Jetzt nicht mehr.  
  
Neben der Hoffnung die wiederkehrte stieg auch Wut in ihr auf. Jons Eltern wollten den Fans nicht sagen das ihr Lieblingsschauspieler tot war. Sie wollten es verheimlichen. Nicht einmal eine Trauerfeier wollten sie, aber die Freunde von Jonathan bestanden darauf.  
  
Und das schlimmste für Tina war die Tatsache, dass seine Eltern ihn hatten einäschern lassen. Das konnte sie nicht verstehen. Niemals hätte sie einem Menschen das angetan.  
  
************************************************  
  
Als sie es lange Zeit nach Jons Tod schaffte ein Video von ihm in den Rekorder zu schieben und diesen anzuschalten stockte ihr der Atem. Nichte eine Minute konnte sie ihn ansehen ohne das die Tränen anfingen zu laufen. Nach 5 Minuten stellte sie den Rekorder ab. Und seit dem hat sie nie wieder ein Video von Jon angesehen.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Als Tinas bester Freund Hannes wieder zu besuch bei ihr war (was nicht so oft passierte, weil er weit weg in einer anderen Stadt arbeitete) trafen sie sich und Tina erzählte ihm von Jon. Hannes dem das zwar auch leid tat wollte wissen warum Jon sich umgebracht hat.  
  
Tina meinte nur das man immer noch nicht weiß weshalb er es getan hat. Sie sagte das behauptet wird das Jon Drogen genommen hat.  
  
Hannes meinte: „Und von so jemandem bist du ein Fan? Du willst dir wohl ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen."  
  
Tina war das zu viel: „Hör auf damit. Ich bin in der Hinsicht sehr empfindlich."  
  
Sie konnte es nicht hören wenn jemand so über Jon redete. Denn ganzen Abend war sie schlecht gelaunt und konnte es nicht verstehen wie Hannes so reagieren konnte.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Jetzt nach dem Jon schon 4 Monate tot ist und es ihr vorkommt als wäre es gestern erst passiert scheint alles so unwirklich. Noch heute will sie es nicht glauben das er von dieser Welt gegangen ist. Noch heute steckt tief in ihrem Herzen die kleine, stille Hoffnung das Jonathan nicht tot ist. Das sich jemand geirrt hat. Noch heute hofft sie. Noch heute.  
  
******************************************************  
  
In dieser Geschichte habe ich meinen eigenen Namen verwendet, weil es die Geschichte aus meinem Leben ist und da fand ich es blöd mir einen anderen Namen auszudenken. Falls ihr noch irgendwas zu dieser Geschichte wissen wollt, dann sagt mir einfach bescheid. Vielleicht gefällt euch diese Geschichte nicht, aber ich wollte oder musste unbedingt meine Gedanke und Gefühle zu diesem Tag aufschreiben. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau an die Tage erinnern nach dem ich von Jons Tod erfahren habe. Ich sehe alles noch ganz genau vor mir. Und alles was ich hier geschrieben habe ist passiert. Es ist einfach unglaublich, aber ich weiß noch jedes einzelne Wort das meine Freundinnen und Freunde zu mir gesagt haben um mich zu trösten. Jedes einzelne. Und ich werde all das wohl nie vergessen. Ich werde Jon nie vergessen. Als ich einigen von meinen Freunden von Jons Tod erzählt habe kannten ihn viele nicht, was mich nicht so sehr verwunderte, denn Jon war nicht gerade unsere Altersklasse, aber als dann doch einige sagten das sie Filme mit ihm gesehen hatten und ihnen diese Filme gefallen haben, habe ich mich sehr gefreut. Daran kann man doch sehen wie viele Menschen Jonathan mit seinen Film erreicht hat. Ob jung oder alt. Männlich oder weiblich. (Hiermit geht ein besonderer Gruß an Max. Der mich sehr überrascht hat. Ich danke dir.) Und dann möchte ich nur noch kurz ein Wort an Hannes richten. Mach dir bloß keine Sorgen ich hab dir alles verziehen und bin dir nicht mehr böse. Du bist mein bester Freund und ich kann dir nie lang böse sein. Ich hoffe du kommst bald wieder nach DD. ( 


End file.
